Ash Thompson
|fgcolor= |image=AshThompson Devils'Due Art1.jpg.JPG |imgsize= |imgdesc= |birth= |death=2495, Bacchus Moon |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Blond |eyes= |faction=Scutter O'Banon's criminal organization |job=Bank robber |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Ash Thompson was a minion of crime lord Scutter O'Banon of Deadman's Port, Dead Man's Rock c. 2494. A bank robber for six years, he had a list of aliases as long as his arm. Thompson may not have been his real name. Biography In 2495, Thompson and O'Banon plotted to rob the Covington Bank on Bacchus Moon. The bank lay atop a damaged sewer system, and the plan was to burrow in beneath. To this end, a mole was placed in the building above the bank, and the safe house was outfitted with a suit of "flying armor". Thompson would take his crew (Rafe and Win) there, letting them believe there were enough suits of flying armor for them too. The robbery would take place during the Interstellar Marshals Convention; the presence of marshals would convince the bank that all was secure, but they would all be off-duty, ironically making the bank less safe. The robbery was to take place during the 37 hours that over 700 million credits from Farm Aid, a charitable program, would be sitting in the bank. However, the plan went awry. It started when O'Banon hired criminal duo Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay and assigned them to the robbery. The two had been pursued by Marshal Wilkes Butler of New Sydney and sadistic bounty hunter Ezekiel Daun. While robbing trains they had tangled with George Woodley of the Confederate Bureau of Protection of Monies and Valuable Items. Woodley was left unconscious. Raynor, being a moral person, was not told of the source of the money. Findlay immediately found fault with the plan, and in a heated meeting with Thompson quickly outlined his own method of doing things. He would team up with Umojan criminals Jennifer and Gustav. They provided advanced technology to help with the robbery, including an EMP device and mechanical "spiders", which were programmed to inject people with a deadly poison on command. The duo would use the spiders to threaten the bank's customers, but would only use them in an emergency. The duo's past caught up with them. While dancing with Jennifer, Findlay and Marshal Wilkes Butler spotted each other. The duo ran off, but Butler no longer considered himself off duty. Butler figured out which bank they were going to rob, and he and another officer staked it out. The robbers approached the bank with their technology, intending to commit a "dry run" robbery on the bank. Thompson was spotted by Butler, who discovered his name (or alias) and recognized him as being employed by Scutter O'Banon. Raynor was identified by George Woodley, who had been reassigned to the bank, and Findlay immediately started the robbery for real. The spiders were deployed, and the customers and bank employees were now under control. The EMP device was activated. When they blew up the vault door, Marshal Butler was unable to call for help as his communications were disrupted. As they started taking the money, Woodley told Raynor the source of the money. Raynor was outraged, especially when he realized that Findlay knew about this. Thompson, angered at their argument, activated the spiders. They killed everyone except the bank robbers and Woodley, as Raynor jumped to crush the spider which attacked him. Raynor had had enough. He tried to storm out of the robbery, but Thompson told him not to leave and then shot him in the back when Raynor ignored him. Findlay immediately took Raynor's side, literally beating Thompson to death. A very short while later, the other bank robbers were also killed by Raynor and Findlay. The robbery failed. Findlay spent his time bringing Raynor to the safe house, only to encounter Ezekiel Daun. Marshal Butler followed them there too. Raynor was put into the suit of flying armor and escaped, while Findlay intended to fight off the cops and then steal the money. He was captured instead.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. References Category:Terran characters of Devils' Due Category:Terran criminals